TMI - Le point de vue de Jace
by momotigre
Summary: Vous avez toujours eu envie de connaître ce qui se passait dans la tête de Jace lorsqu'il est avec Clary ? Hé bien je me suis chargé de tout. venez découvrir The Mortal Instrument, mais selon Jace !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre un

**Bonjour à tous ! (j'ai posté ce chapitre depuis déjà quelques mois mais je viens seulement de trouver comment le modifier XD, donc voilà, il est corrigé et j'ai pu -enfin- placer les tirets au début des dialogues... pas trop tôt non ?) Depuis quelques temps, quand je lisais, par exemple le point de vue de Jace quand lui et Clary sont au manoir, pour trouver le Livre Blanc, je me disais _pourquoi j'écrirais pas aussi l'histoire, mais sous un point de vue différent ?_ Au bout d'un moment, je me suis lançée, et voilà ce que ça donne :**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu, ou non. Ou même me dire ce que je devrais changer, je suis preneuse de toutes critiques !**

* * *

><p>Mécontent d'avoir été dérangé, Jace tourna la tête avec les sourcils froncés. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vu la personne à qui il avait à faire, sa bouche se décrocha. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour s'empêcher de rougir. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal ! il avait le droit d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre, le droit de l'oublier. Alors pourquoi cela lui faisait-il aussi mal ?<p>

Aline reboutonna son vêtement, cachant à la vue de Clary la bretelle de soutien-gorge qui dépassait. Jace n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait commencé à la déshabiller, trop occupé à tenter de s'empêcher de penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Sans grand succès d'ailleurs.

- Pardon, lança Aline. Mais qui es-tu ?

Il aurait voulu la balancer par la fenêtre, elle et tous les autre qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, pour pouvoir être seul avec Clary, lui expliquer pourquoi il avait fait cela, effacer de son visage l'évidente tristesse qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Aline, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Voici ma sœur, Clary.

- Oh…. Oh ! en voici une façon de faire connaissance ! Salut, moi c'est Aline.

Elle s'avança vers Clary, la main tendue, sans cesser de sourire. Jace remarqua que Clary avait l'air horrifiée et il imagina ce qu'elle devait penser. Être obligée de serrer la main d'Aline semblait être au-dessus de ses forces. Et, honteusement, Jace sentit qu'il était heureux. Heureux car cela voulait dire qu'elle l'aimait suffisamment pour être dégoutée de ce contact. Puis il se rappela qu'elle était sa sœur et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ressentir ce sentiment de chaleur qui coulait dans ses veines. Il fit alors la seule chose en son pouvoir pour aider Clary. Attrapant le bras d'Aline, il souffla qu'il voulait rester seul avec sa sœur. Haussant les épaules, elle partit sans un mot. Il lança un regard à Isabelle et elle prit Sébastien par la main et ferma la porte derrière elle. Ils étaient enfin seuls.

- Jace, dit-elle en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Il recula car il se savait incapable de résister si elle venait vers lui, s'il pouvait sentir son odeur qui l'enivrerait et le rendrait fou. Il recula car il devait rester maître de ses actes et de ses paroles

- Au nom de l'ange, Clary, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il entendit à quel point ses paroles étaient dures et en voyant ses épaules s'affaisser sous le poids des mots, il s'en voulut.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content de me voir.

- Je ne suis pas du tout content de te voir.

Les mots fusèrent mais semblaient vide de sens. Et il s'étonna que Clary puisse y croire tant c'était faux. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de l'observer. Jace se sentait sale, il avait l'impression de l'avoir trahie, pire que s'il l'avait poignardée en plein cœur.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas, dit-elle. Je déteste quand tu te comportes comme ça….

_Moi aussi_, pensa-t-il tristement. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il devait la protéger d'Idris, de tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver ici. Elle devait absolument rentrer chez elle, en sécurité. Alors il fit ce qu'il devait, même si chaque mot lui crevait le cœur.

- Tu as raison, dit-il d'une voix étranglée, tandis que chaque mot lui enlevait une partie de son âme. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Je t'ai expliqué que cet endroit n'était pas sûr pour toi, mais je t'ai menti. La vérité, c'est que tu es imprudente et irréfléchie. Tu sèmes la pagaille partout où tu passes. C'est dans ta nature, Clary. Tu n'as aucun tact.

Malgré le regard de Clary, sa bouche qui s'ouvrait petit à petit face à ses mots durs, il continua sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Tu es une catastrophe ambulante, Clary ! Tu ne seras jamais une véritable Chasseuse d'Ombres. Tu n'es pas capable de penser comme nous, tu ne te soucies pas du bien-être des autres…. D'ailleurs, tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Mais cette fois, une guerre se prépare, et je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de te suivre partout comme un toutou pour m'assurer que tu ne te feras pas tuer !

Voilà, les mots étaient dits, il ne pouvait plus les ravaler. Pourtant, en voyant la tête de Clary, Jace aurait voulu remonter le temps, effacer ses paroles, la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser en lui disant que tout irait bien. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que la regarder tourner les talons. Il observa ses cheveux roux et pensa à quel point il aurait voulu passer ses mains dedans, sentir leur douceur, redessiner les boucles soyeuses. Mais c'était impossible et il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il ne pourrait plus que les toucher qu'en songe.

Arrivée devant la porte, Clary se retourna, les yeux brillants, tandis qu'elle ravalait ses larmes.

- Quand tu m'as appris que Valentin était ton père, je ne t'ai pas cru, déclara-t-elle. Pas seulement parce que je refusais d'y croire, mais aussi parce que tu n'avais rien en commun avec lui. Apparemment, je me suis trompée.

Jace reçut ces mots tel un coup de poignard qui lui coupa le souffle. Il ne put que l'observer franchir la porte et disparaître, tandis qu'il agonisait.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, fin du premier chapitre ! Il vous a plu ? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Laissez moi une review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, et, très franchement, ça me pousserait à continuer XD (oui, je mendie des reviews... allez-y, riez !) <strong>

**Bon, hé bien moi je vous dit à la prochaine, j'ai des chapitres à écrire ! Allez bye et à tout bientôt j'espère, Bisouxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux

**Rebonjour ! Tout le monde va bien ? Perso, si vous vous demandez, ça va bien :) Vu que j'ai un peu de temps, j'en profite pour améliorer un peu ma mise en page et ajouter les commentaires en début et fin de chapitre. Moquez vous si vous voulez, mais avant, je ne savais pas comment faire XD**

**bref, ce chapitre ce passe dans le tome 3, _la cité de verre, _au chapitre 8, quand Jace vient voir Clary chez Amatis, juste avant qu'ils ne partent dans le manoir trouver le Livre Blanc. Bien évidemment, les mêmes dialogues, repris du livre. J'ai juste changé les pensées de Clary en les remplaçant par celles de Jace, comme je l'imaginais. (Je ne sais pas si ce paragraphe est compréhensible, j'espère, sinon, desolée XD)**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, à dans quelques minutes **

* * *

><p>- Clary ?<p>

Jace écouta Amatis appeler Clary, le sang battant à ses oreilles. Il les entendait à peine discuter tant il avait peur qu'elle refuse de le voir, ce qui aurait été compréhensible après ce qu'il lui avait dit à peine quelques heures plus tôt, quelques heures qui lui avaient semblés des siècles. Il avait eu du mal à ne pas lui courir après pour la rappeler et l'enlacer pour ne jamais la laisser repartir. S'il l'avait fallu, il se serait mis à genoux pour qu'elle lui pardonne. Mais à la place, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour lui pardonner, il avait essayé d'aider le vampire de se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il était, par sa faute, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Il se tenait assis à la table de la cuisine en attendant que Clary accepte de le voir. Pour empêcher sa main de trembler, il prit un cookie dans l'assiette juste en face de lui. Il vit sa main bandée et se demanda ce qu'allait dire Clary. Allait-elle s'inquiéter ou juste trouver que c'était une bonne revanche après ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Elle arriva enfin, ses cheveux épars autour d'elle, l'air fatiguée. Pourtant, quand elle l'aperçut, elle eut un accès de colère, qui ne dura que quelques secondes mais suffit à Jace à se mettre sur la défensive.

- Bon, tu es rentrée, lança-t-il. Je commençais à croire que tu étais tombée dans le canal.

Le sarcasme restait sa seule arme pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Il tenta de prendre une pose nonchalante, s'adossant contre sa chaise, le bras posé sur le dossier. Il espéra qu'elle ne vit pas son pouls qui battait à toute allure. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il était stressé. Il avait quand même sa fierté ! Il reprit la parole, impatient d'entre sa réponse :

- Tu as l'air épuisée. Où as-tu passé la journée ?

- Je suis allée faire un tour avec Sébastien.

Le cœur de Jace fit une ratée. Un sentiment de jalousie s'insinua en lui à la vitesse de l'éclair. Avec Sébastien ? Il espéra de tout cœur avoir mal entendu !

- Sébastien ?

- Il m'a raccompagnée hier soir, expliqua Clary, d'un ton calme. Jusqu'à maintenant, il a été le seul dans cette ville à me témoigner un peu de gentillesse. Donc, oui, j'étais avec Sébastien.

Jace tenta de chasser l'image qui naissait progressivement en lui, une image qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Sébastien, accompagnant Clary, la main posée sur son épaule, tandis qu'ils riaient ensemble, simplement heureux d'être là, que cet amour soit possible.

Pourtant, il resta impassible. Hors de question qu'elle voit à quel point cela l'avait troublé et blessé. Il reposa son cookie dans l'assiette pour se donner une contenance.

- Je vois.

Il prit une respiration et se lança :

- Clary, je suis venu te présenter mes excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme ça.

- En effet.

Le ton était tranchant et sec. Elle avait un air renfrogné et refusait de le regarder dans les yeux. Mais Jace ne se laissa pas impressionner par l'air de Clary. Ce qu'il avait à dire était très important.

- Je suis aussi venu te demander si tu envisageais de rentrer à New York.

- Encore !

- Tu n'es pas en sûreté ici.

- Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète à ce point ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix atone. Tu as peur qu'ils me jettent en prison comme Simon ?

Non ! Comment pouvait-elle être au courant de cela ? Jace tenta de rester impassible mais ne put s'empêcher de donner un violent coup de pied sous la table, qui le fit reculer.

- Simon ?

- Sébastien m'a raconté ce qui lui est arrivé. Il m'a dit que tu l'as amené ici et qu'ensuite tu les as laissés l'emprisonner. Tu fais tout pour que je te déteste, ma parole !

Si déjà avant, il n'avait pas aimé Sébastien, maintenant il le détestait. Pire, il le haïssait ! Ce traître lui avait d'une part tout dit mais en plus, il racontait n'importe quoi. Jace se promit de se venger coûte que coûte ! Il rebondit sur sa dernière arme possible :

- Tu as confiance en Sébastien ? Tu le connais à peine, Clary.

En réalité, il aurait voulu lui crier qu'elle ne pouvait avoir confiance qu'en lui, que lui seul pouvait l'aider et l'aimer de la manière dont elle le méritait !

- Alors ce n'est pas vrai ?

Le ton était venimeux et Jace eut le plus grand mal à soutenir le regard de Clary. Il se sentait blessé et trahi, tout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ce genre de sentiment. Tout était de sa faute.

- Si.

Clary eut alors une réaction qu'il n'avait pas anticipée. Un éclair blanc vola près de son oreille, et seuls ses réflexes empêchèrent l'assiette de se fracasser sur sa tête. Il envoya sa chaise valser, et, en voyant qu'elle reprenait une assiette, il bondit pour se protéger. Clary hurlait de tous ses poumons, à en faire trembler la maison !

- Comment as-tu osé ? Simon avait confiance en toi. Où est-il maintenant ? qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ?

- Il va bien, tenta-t-il de plaider-

- Et ça, c'était avant ou après qu'on s'est vu ? Tu te comportais comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes…

Le ricanement amer s'échappa des lèvres de Jace sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter.

- C'est l'impression que je t'ai donnée ? Je dois être meilleur acteur que je ne le pensais.

Comment avait-elle pu croire une chose pareille, alors que son monde s'effondrait autour de lui ? Elle semblait folle de rage et fit un geste pour s'emparer d'un fruit. Jace se prépara mentalement à éviter une orange ou une pomme. Un fruit, quoi ! Certainement pas Clary ! Pourtant, elle changea d'avis, et, sans crier gare, se jeta sur lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper le moindre geste de défense et recula contre le comptoir d'un geste brusque et se cogna contre le marbre dur. Clary était appuyée de tout son corps contre le sien et tendait les bras à l'aveuglette, l'éborgnant presque.

D'un quart de tour, il saisit sa main, et, appréciant le contact de sa peau avec la sienne, lui abaissa le bras, tout en restant vigilant à ne pas lui faire mal. Il était conscient des moindres mouvements de leur corps, tous ces sens en alerte.

- Lâche-moi !

- Tu vas me frapper si j'obéis ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il se souvenait de la première fois où elle l'avait frappé. Une gifle bien envoyée. Il avait eu la sensation de sa main contre sa joue pendant plus d'une journée.

- Tu le mérites !

Jace partit dans un rire désabusé. Ce n'était pas complétement faux.

- Tu penses vraiment que j'avais manigancé ? Tu me crois capable de faire une chose pareille ? Demanda-t-il, et tout au fond de lui, il ressentir de l'amertume.

- Tu n'aimes pas Simon, tu ne vas pas prétendre le contraire.

Lui lâchant la main, il tendit la sienne pour lui montrer la cicatrice qu'il s'était fait pour nourrir Simon. Clary l'examina scrupuleusement mais ne sembla pas le croire.

- Sébastien m'a raconté que c'était qui avait amené Simon ici, et qu'ensuite Alec l'avait escorté jusqu'à la Garde avant de le livrer à l'Enclave. Tu aurais dû te douter…

- C'était un accident, la coupa-t-il, furieux des bêtises qu'avaient racontées Sébastien.

Il entreprit de tout lui raconter, et finit sa tirade en parlant de Valentin :

- Tu sais ce qui est le pire ? C'est de me rappeler les colères de Valentin au sujet de l'enclave. Il répétait que l'Enclave était corrompue, qu'elle avait besoin d'une purge. Et, par l'Ange, je suis bien d'accord avec lui.

Parler de son père fit monter une boule dans l'estomac de Jace. Il avait besoin de sentir la chaleur de Clary contre lui, de sentir sa peau, son corps et son cœur battre dans le même rythme que le sien. Alors il fit un geste impulsif, sans même réfléchir aux conséquences. Il l'attira à lui, et, à sa grande surprise, elle n'opposa aucune résistance.

- Il a peut-être raison sur ce point, déclara-t-elle enfin. Mais du point de vu de la méthode, il se trompe et tu le sais.

Jace savoura ces paroles, et tandis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste inconscient, il ferma les paupières, savourant au maximum ce moment.

- Je ne sais plus rien, murmura-t-il. Ta colère est justifiée, Clary. Je n'aurais pas dû faire confiance à l'Enclave. J'avais tellement envie de croire que l'Inquisitrice était une exception, qu'elle agissait sans leur autorisation, et qu'il y avait encore du mérite à être un Chasseur d'Ombres.

- Jace ? Chuchota Clary.

Il ouvrit les yeux et l'observa, elle, ses yeux verts qui le regardaient fixement, ses joues qui rougissaient de leur proximité. Et il sentait son cœur battre. Son amour pour elle était tellement gros qu'il menaçait d'exploser.

- Quoi ? dit-il d'une voix tendre.

- Je veux voir Simon. Est-ce que tu peux m'emmener auprès de lui ?

Il s'écarta brusquement. Bien sûre, Clary n'avait pas voulu le blesser mais il sentait une vieille jalousie monter en lui. Simon qui l'embrassait et la tenait dans ses bras tendit qu'il mourrait d'amour pour elle !

- Non. Il sentit à quel point sa voix était dur et il tenta de se maitriser. Tu n'es même pas censée être à Idris. Il est hors de question que tu ailles là-bas.

Imaginer Clary aux mains de l'Enclave était tout bonnement impossible.

- Mais il va finir par croire que tout le monde l'a abandonné !

- Je suis allé le voir, la coupa-t-il. J'avais l'intention de le faire évader, quitte à arracher ses barreaux de mes propres mains. Mais il a refusé.

- Il veut rester en prison ?

- Apparemment, le nouvel Inquisiteur en a après moi et ma famille. Simon pense que si je l'aide à s'enfuit, l'Inquisiteur saura tout de suite que c'est moi, et ce sera encore pire pour les Lightwood.

- C'est très noble de sa part, mais son plan à long terme, c'est quoi ? Rester en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

Jace haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas ce qu'échafaudait le vampire, mais il avait raison. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le faire sortir comme ça.

- On n'a pas encore décidé.

Clary poussa un soupir d'exaspération et lui lança un regard noir.

- Ah, les hommes ! Vous avez seulement besoin d'un alibi, et Magnus peut vous aider.

- Désolé de te décevoir Clary, mais Magnus ne se laissera jamais convaincre. Il a beau trouver Alec très mignon, il ne se mettra pas l'enclave à dos pour ses beaux yeux.

- Il acceptera peut-être en échange du Livre Blanc.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une bombe. Jace ouvrit de grands yeux et fit un effort pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche sous l'effet de la stupéfaction.

- Hein ?

Il écouta le récit de Clary, le cœur battant, se moquant intérieurement de Sébastien qui s'était laissé berner, mais il ne laissa pas sa joie éclater face à Clary.

- Magnus prétend que ce sont des démons qui ont assassiné Fell ?

- Non, il a décelé une odeur démoniaque sur les lieux. Il a dit que Ragnus a été tué par des « serviteur de Valentin ». Jace, est-il possible que Valentin veuille le livre pour les mêmes raisons que moi ? à savoir réveiller ma mère ?

Elle eut l'air si apeurée que Jace aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer. Au lieu de cela, il secoua la tête.

- Peut-être. Ou, à croire Magnus, il le convoite pour le pouvoir. Dans l'un ou l'autre cas, on a intérêt à mettre la main dessus avant lui.

- Il y a des chances qu'il soit là-bas, à ton avis ?

- Je l'ai déjà vu, c'est le seul livre de cuisine que contient la bibliothèque.

Il vit de l'excitation dans les yeux de Clary et sourit en pensant à quel point elle était forte. Ou complétement folle, selon le point de vu qu'on choisissait.

- Je peux t'y emmener, mais c'est loin d'ici, au moins 5 heures.

Elle plongeât sa main dans la ceinture de Jace et retira sa stèle, comme une épée

- Qui parle de marcher ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'attend vos reviews ! Et dîtes moi si vous voulez que j'écrive un passage en particulier, je n'ai plus tellement d'idée sur quoi écrire, alors un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue =) Bon, à tout bientôt, je vous fait pleins de Bisouxxx !<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre **** désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche… oui, oui, je sais. C'était assez rapide, mais bon…. Il est là et c'est le plus important non ?**

**Bref, en tout cas un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont aimé, et qui m'ont écrit une review, ça m'a vraiment touchée, vous pouvez même pas imaginer ! **

**Continuez comme ça, ça me pousse à encore plus écrire XD**

**Sinon, désolée pour la mise en page vraiment pas belle des deux autres chapitres, je vais essayer de corriger ça assez rapidement… j'espère ne pas avoir eu les mêmes problèmes pour ce chapitre. **

**Bon, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture et pleins de bisouxxxxxx ! 3**

Même en temps normal, la promenade n'aurait pas été agréable. Jace marchait devant et il entendait Clary qui le suivait quelques pas derrière lui. Elle avait du mal à s'orienter, malgré la pierre de rune qu'il lui avait offerte. _Offerte, ce jour-là. Alors que je l'avais embrassée pour la première fois…_ secouant la tête, Jace tenta d'éloigner la vision qui s'imprimait devant ses yeux, l'empêchant de réfléchir clairement. Pour penser à autre chose, il aboya un ordre à Clary, qui commençait à s'éloigner de plus en plus, tandis qu'elle ralentissait.

Bien-sûr, Jace n'aurait pas voulu être aussi dur avec elle. À vrai dire, sa seule envie était de se retourner, la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent leur souffle. Mais il savait que cela était interdit.

Il pensait sans cesse à la vision que l'ange leur avait envoyé, revoyait les paroles de dame d'Edom : _l'enfant né avec ce sang dans les veines aura un pouvoir plus grand que celui des Démons Supérieurs qui peuples les abysses entre les mondes. Il sera plus puissant qu'Asmodée, plus fort que le shedim des tempêtes. Avec l'entrainement adéquat, il n'est rien dont il ne sera capable. Je dois cependant t'avertir que son pouvoir le privera de son humanité._

Le privera de son humanité….

Les mots tournaient dans sa tête. Alors, enfin, il avait la confirmation de ce qu'il était, il savait enfin que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, le sang impur des démons.

Mais que devenait-on lorsqu'on apprenait que nous sommes ce que nous chassons depuis toujours ? Jace était complétement perdu.

Alors, il était un monstre, dépourvu d'âme, d'humanité. Il comprenait à présent que sa force, sa rapidité, son adresse n'avait rien à voir avec des compétences innées, qu'il avait simplement développées beaucoup plus rapidement qu'Isabelle ou Alec. Tout ce qui le rendait fort n'était simplement qu'une monstruosité, qui le séparait des autres.

Mais d'un autre côté, cela expliquait tellement de chose qu'il ne pouvait douter de la véracité de ces paroles. Sa facilité à tuer, son arrogance, tout devenait clair. Mais aussi l'amour qu'il portait à sa propre sœur. Un amour qui n'aurait jamais dû exister.

Il se revoyait, couché dans l'herbe, avec Clary dans ses bras. Il avait été si heureux à ce moment. Il trouvait une raison qui le poussait à continuer à la porter dans son cœur. Après tout, il était en partie démon, alors pourquoi n'aurait-il pas droit à un amour impur ?

Il sentait encore leur peau, ses lèvres douces sur les siennes, son souffle qui glaçait sa gorge tout en lui réchauffant le cœur. Il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir la lâcher, jamais la laisser s'en aller. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu le choix et l'instant parfait s'était envolé.

Mais elle avait raison, d'une certaine manière. Il n'avait le droit de l'aimer qu'en se haïssant. Il était déjà damné, déjà perdu. Mais elle, jamais il n'aurait voulu lui faire subir pareille honte. Alors il avait accepté de la lâcher. À présent, tandis qu'il sentait sa présence derrière lui, il était comme anesthésié de tous sentiments.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures et aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche. Jace savait qu'il la dégoûtait, alors, il évita autant que possible son regard.

Tout à coup, il l'entendit s'exclamer :

- Il est tôt pour que le jour se lève.

Jace la dévisagea quelques secondes, puis détourna le regard, ne supportant pas ses yeux posé sur lui.

- C'est Alicante. Le soleil ne se lèvera pas avant au moins trois heures. Ce que tu vois, ce sont les lumières de la ville, dit-il d'une voix dure qui le surprit lui-même.

Clary ne s'en formalisa pas et pressa le pas. Il la dépassa pour lui montrer le chemin. Tout-à-coup, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Certes, la ville était très illuminée, mais tout de même, jamais une telle lumière n'aurait pu leur parvenir. Elle était si vive que Jace dût presque fermer ses yeux.

- On y est presque, lança Clary. Il existe un raccourci par la colline ?

Jace fronça les sourcils. Non, vraiment, quelque chose n'allait pas !

- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre !

Puis, sans attendre pour vérifier qu'elle le suivait, Jace partit en courant. Une fois le dernier virage passé, il s'arrêta brusquement. Clary, qui n'avait pas anticipé ce mouvement faillit s'affaler sur lui.

Jace observa la ville et eut envie de prendre la main de Clary dans la sienne pour se rassurer. Car il voyait que tout ce qu'il avait connu était en train de disparaître.

Cela paraissait incroyable, et pourtant c'était vrai Postés sur la colline, ils contemplaient une ville en flammes.

**Oui, oui je sais, le chapitre est vraiment court… mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire plus, alors bon… désolée …**

**J'ai déjà le chapitre suivant écrit, je le posterais bientôt, j'attends juste encore quelques reviews XD hé oui, c'est sadique, je sais. Mais bon, il me faut bien de la motivation, non ? **

**Non, et pis franchement, ça me laissera le temps d'écrire encore un peu.**

**Sinon, si il y a un passage que vous voulez vraiment que j'écrive, demandez ! même avec d'autres personnages. Bon, j'avoue que je préfère le couple Clary/Jace, mais pourquoi pas essayer autre chose…**

**Voili voulou…. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée et à très bientôt ) pleins pleins pleins de gros bisouxxxxx**

**P.S. j'aimerai bien faire une petite dédicace spéciale à une personne très importante qui se reconnaîtra sûrement : Je t'embrasse vraiment très fort et je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! Merci d'être là quand j'ai besoin de toi **

**Vous pouvez même la remercier, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai continué à écrire ces chapitres. Alors, merci de tout mon cœur ! 33 **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

**Hé voilà, le chapitre 4 ! Rapide non ? Bon, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes d'orthographe, mais si jamais, j'implore votre indulgence :) **

**sinon, ce chapitre ce passe à la fin du tome 3, lorsque Clary et Jace se revoient, après la fin de la guerre. j'aimerai encore une fois remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewievs, vraiment, ça me touche à un point ... vous pouvez même pas imaginer ! Continuez comme ça. Vous êtes juste parfait !**

**Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Pleins de Bisouxxx ! **

* * *

><p>Assis sur les marches, seul, Jace était pensif. Il tenait dans ses mains une boîte en argent forgés, qu'il pressait contre sa poitrine, tel un enfant blessé. Il ne l'avait reçu que quelques heures auparavant mais il avait déjà épluché tout son contenu, connaissait chaque lettre et chaque mot. Et il se sentait creux lorsqu'il y pensait. Ce coffret lui appartenait peut-être mais ne pouvait combler le vide à l'intérieur de lui.<p>

Dans un soupir, il posa la boîte sur ses genoux et fixa un oiseau qui passait au loin, sûrement des vautours qui attendaient de pouvoir passer au festin qui les attiraient après le massacre.

Tout à coup, il sentit une présence près de lui et leva les yeux sur une jeune fille en robe argentée. Surpris, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Clary, en habit de soirée et mal-à-l'aise sous son regard. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux et ils tombaient en cascade rousse de boucles le long de son dos, paré d'un décolleté généreux. Elle était belle, et Jace sentit un sentiment étrange l'envahir lentement : la joie de la revoir, vivante, l'excitation après les nouvelles qu'ils avaient appris ensemble sur son père biologique et la peur, la peur qu'elle s'en aille après ces révélations, qu'elle s'enfuie loin de lui, qu'elle le laisse à terre, poignardé d'une telle façon que rien ne pourrait jamais le guérir.

- Clary ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

Il la regarda sans la voir, les yeux remplis des souvenirs de la bataille, de la vérité…

- J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaitre

- C'est la robe, répondit-elle en passant ses petites mains dans le tissu aux reflets argentés, se tortillant sous le regard de Jace.

- D'habitude, je suis beaucoup moins apprêtée.

- Tu es toujours belle, protesta-t-il, se souvenant de la première fois où il l'avait vu dans cette boîte. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas remarqué sa beauté, mais en y repensant dans son lit, une fois la nuit tombée, il en avait été ébloui. C'était un fait, elle était belle. Elle ne le remarquait pas et cela le rendait triste. Mais là, tu as l'air … distant, continua-t-il, comme si je ne pouvais pas te toucher.

Clary se posa légèrement à ses côtés et tendit une main hésitante, craignant peut-être qu'il ne la repousse, chose dont il aurait été bien incapable.

- Tu peux me toucher si tu veux.

Doucement, comme s'il avait pu la blesser, il prit sa main et la posa contre sa joue. La main de Clary était froide, mais il semblait se réchauffer à son contact. Puis il la repoussa doucement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il avait peur qu'elle le prenne pour un fou et s'enfuie à toutes jambes, ce qui bien sûre était complétement improbable la connaissant. Mais rien dans son esprit n'était cohérant depuis quelques semaines….

Clary le regarda en frissonnant, et pour une fois, il ne put comprendre à quoi elle pensait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y là-dedans ? S'enquit-elle, comme pour changer de sujet.

Jace remarqua qu'il serrait toujours la boîte dans sa main, à s'en faire mal. Il desserra son emprise.

- Je suis venu te voir chez Amatis aujourd'hui. Tu n'étais pas là alors on a discuté. Elle m'a remis cette boîte, elle appartenait à mon père.

Clary le regarda dans les yeux, perplexe. Elle réfléchissait, puis d'un coup, ses yeux s'éclairèrent et elle comprit :

- Bien sûr ! Amatis a été mariée à Stephen Herondale.

- J'ai épluché son contenu, lu les lettres, le journal intime, je pensais que ça m'aiderait à me sentir plus proche de lui. Je m'étais persuadé qu'au détour d'une page, j'aurais une illumination et que je pourrais me dire : « Oui, c'est bien mon père. » Mais je ne ressens rien. Ce ne sont que des mots. N'importe qui aurait pu écrire ça.

Clary le regarda et il sentit sa propre peine se refléter dans ses yeux.

- Jace… Chuchota-t-elle.

Mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. C'était comme si elle avait ouvert une brèche dans son cœur et que toute sa douleur s'en écoulait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Et ce n'est pas tout. Je n'ai même plus de nom. Je ne suis pas Jonathan Christopher…. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Et pourtant, je m'y suis habitué.

- Qui a trouvé le surnom de Jace ? C'est toi ?

Il secoua la tête et repensa à tout. À toute sa vie qui s'était enfuie.

- Non. Valentin m'a toujours appelé Jonathan. Et c'est le nom qu'on m'a donné à mon arrivée à l'institut. Je n'étais pas censé savoir que je me prénommais Jonathan Christopher… Je l'ai appris par accident, en feuilletant le journal de mon père. Sauf que ce n'était pas à moi qu'il faisait allusion. Ce n'était même pas mes progrès qu'il répertoriait. C'était ceux de Séb…. De Jonathan. Quand j'ai révélé mon deuxième prénom à Maryse, elle a cru que sa mémoire lui jouait des tours et que Jonathan Christopher était bien le nom du fils de Michael Wayland. Dix ans s'étaient écoulés, après tout. C'est à cette époque qu'elle a commencé à m'appeler Jace à croire qu'elle avait besoin de me trouver un nom qui aille avec ma nouvelle vie. Je l'ai tout de suite adopté. Je n'ai jamais aimé « Jonathan » de toute façon. Maintenant je me demande si elle n'avait pas deviné la vérité. Elle aura préféré se voiler la face. Elle m'aimait… et elle refusait de le croire.

Putain, ce que ça faisait mal de s'imaginer ça. De comprendre tant de chose sur sa propre vie, qu'on avait compris d'une façon tellement différente.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle a piqué une colère noire en apprenant que tu étais le fils de Valentin. Elle s'est dit qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter, voire que d'une certaine manière, elle le savait déjà. Mais quand on aime quelqu'un, on n'a pas envie de croire ce genre de chose. Et tu sais quoi, Jace ? En fin de compte, elle ne s'était pas trompée sur ton identité. Tu as un prénom. Ce prénom, c'est Jace. Ce n'est pas Valentin qui te l'a donné, c'est Maryse. La seule chose qui compte, c'est qu'il te vienne de quelqu'un qui t'aime.

- Jace quoi ? Jace Herondale ?

- Oh, je t'en prie. Tu es Jace Lightwood. Tu le sais bien.

Jace la regarda et sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Elle avait raison, il n'était pas complétement seul. Il avait une famille. Et elle en faisait partie !

- Tu es peut-être différent de ce que tu croyais, reprit-elle. Mais on ne peut pas changer radicalement en une nuit. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as découvert que Stephen Herondale était ton père biologique que tu dois l'aimer automatiquement. Rien ne t'y oblige. Valentin n'était pas ton père, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec les liens du sang. Il n'était pas ton père parce qu'il ne s'est jamais comporté comme tel. Il n'a pas pris soin de toi. Ce sont les Lightwood qui s'en sont chargés. Ils sont ta famille, au même titre que maman et Luke pour moi.

Elle le regardait d'une façon qui le faisait frémir. Puis, elle secoua la tête et redevint timide.

- Pardon, poursuivît-elle. Je suis là à te faire la leçon alors que tu étais peut-être venu ici pour trouver un peu de tranquillité.

- Tu as raison, admit-il, regardant ses mains.

Il la sentit se tendre à côté de lui et retirer la main qu'elle avait posée sur la sienne, au-dessus de son genou, sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Très bien, je te laisse.

Elle se leva d'un bond et faillit tomber à la renverse en se prenant les pieds dans sa robe. Jace l'observa une seconde sans rien faire, ébahi par sa réaction, puis comprit dans un éclair de lucidité. Il s'était mal exprimé et elle pensait qu'elle le dérangeait. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il bondit et lançant sa boîte à terre pour la rattraper.

- Clary !

Elle s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas, de telle façon qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il ne pouvait que se l'imaginer, fermé et dur, tandis qu'elle cachait la douleur qui la submergeait.

- Clary, attend ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul. Tu as raison au sujet de Valentin et des Lightwood…

Il arrêta de parler tandis qu'elle se retournait vers lui. Sur son visage, il pouvait encore voir les stigmates des horreurs qu'elle avait vécus pendant des semaines, par sa faute, et cela la rendait encore plus belle. Une petite brise ramenait ses boucles sur son visage. Elle semblait à la fois si forte et si fragile. Tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pesait sur ses épaules. Il aurait tellement voulu la soulager de tous ces maux. Lui savait comment gérer ces émotions, il avait l'habitude, son cœur s'était déjà tellement de fois brisé qu'il connaissait toutes les manières pour protéger ce qui restait intact. Mais elle… Elle n'aurait jamais dû subir cela.

- Tu sais, murmura-t-elle en le capturant du regard, Aline prétend que je ne t'intéresse peut-être plus, maintenant que ce n'est plus interdit et qu'on peut être ensemble si tu le souhaites.

Elle frissonna et Jace aurait voulu aller la prendre dans ses bras pour la réchauffer mais le ton qu'elle avait employé le clouait sur place.

- C'est vrai, tu n'es plus intéressé ?

- Intéressé ? Comme si tu étais un livre ou une pièce de théâtre ?

Comme d'habitude, il utilisait le sarcasme pour s'exprimer quand il n'y parvenait pas sincèrement. Mais là, il devait l'être, sincère, face à Clary. Il lui devait bien ça !

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment cru que tu étais ma sœur. Ça me minait, mais je refusais d'y croire. Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments fraternels pour toi. En revanche, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu faisais partie de moi. (En remarquant l'air perplexe de Clary, il grogna) Je m'exprime mal ! Je détestais l'idée que tu sois ma sœur, je détestais me sentir coupable. Mais…

- Mais quoi, souffla Clary qui semblait à bout de force.

- Je voyais la joie mauvaise qu'en retirait Valentin. Il s'en est servi contre nous. Et pour ça, plus encore que le reste, je l'ai détesté. En même temps, j'avais besoin d'une raison de le haïr. Par moments, je ne savais plus si je devais ou non le suivre. J'ai dû faire un choix difficile… plus difficile que je ne veux l'admettre.

- Un jour, l'interrompit Clary, tu m'as dit qu'on avait toujours le choix. Au final, tu as choisi l'autre camp, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Jace respira un grand coup.

- Je sais. Je dis seulement que, si j'ai bien choisi, c'est en partie grâce à toi. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, Clary. Et je ne le veux pas.

Voilà, c'était dit. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, les yeux fixés dans les siens.

- J'ai toujours pensé que l'amour rendait bête et faible. Aimer c'est détruire, tu te souviens ? Je croyais que pour être un bon guerrier, il fallait se moquer de tout. J'ai pris des risques insensés. Je crois que j'ai donné des complexes à Alec sur ses talents de combattant, tout ça parce que lui tenait à la vie. Et puis je t'ai rencontrée. Tu étais un terrestre. Tu ne savais pas te battre. Tu n'avais jamais reçu d'entraînement. J'ai vu à quel point tu aimais ta mère et Simon tu serais allée en enfer pour les sauver. Tu t'es précipitée dans cet hôtel infesté de vampires. Je connais des Chasseurs d'Ombres qui, même avec dix ans d'expériences, ne s'y seraient pas risqués. L'amour ne te rendait pas faible, il te donnait de la force. Alors, j'ai compris que le faible, c'était moi.

- Non, protesta Clary avec véhémence, tu n'es pas faible.

- Plus maintenant, répondit-il en chuchotant.

Jace fit un pas de plus vers elle. L'espace entre eux diminuait radicalement et ils étaient suffisamment proches pour se toucher.

- Si Valentin n'arrivait pas à croire que j'avais tué Jonathan, c'est parce que j'étais le faible et qu'il était mieux entrainé. En toute logique, c'est lui qui aurait dû me tuer. Il a bien failli, d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai pensé à toi. Je t'ai vu de mes yeux comme si tu te tenais devant moi, et j'ai compris que je voulais vivre, plus que jamais, ne serait-ce que pour revoir ton visage une dernière fois.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il s'était encore rapproché, de tel façon que leur visage se touchaient presque. Jace pouvait voir chacune des particules de son visage, chacune des taches de rousseurs qui parsemaient sa face. Elle était si belle…

- Et maintenant je te regarde, poursuivit-il, et tu me demandes si je veux encore de toi ? Comme si je pouvais cesser de t'aimer ! Je n'ai jamais osé distribuer des marques d'affection autour de moi… je l'ai un peu fait avec les Lightwood, Alec, Isabelle, mais il m'a fallu des années. Et pourtant, dès que je t'ai vue, Clary, je t'ai appartenu corps et âme. C'est toujours le cas, si tu veux de moi.

Il observa, le cœur battant, la jeune fille qui tentait de reprendre son souffle, ébahie par les propos qu'il venait de tenir. Puis, sans crier gare, et le saisit par le devant de sa chemise blanche et l'attira à elle en un baiser passionné.

De toute les fois où ils avaient échangés des baisers, celui-ci était le plus passionné, tout en étant le plus doux. Ce besoin vital de la sentir contre lui faisait perdre la tête à Jace. Elle était partout et rien n'aurait pu les séparer en ce moment.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'obligea à s'éloigner de ses lèvres envoûtantes, pour l'observer. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et plongea dans l'abymes de ses prunelles.

- Voilà, lança-t-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas si mal même si ce n'est plus interdit, non ?

- J'ai connu pire, répliqua-t-elle en riant, se lovant contre son torse.

Il reprit le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains et pencha sa tête vers la sienne, de sorte qu'elle sente son souffle lui caresser le visage lorsqu'il parla :

- Tu sais, murmura-t-il, si c'est le manque d'interdit qui t'inquiète, tu peux me fixer des limites. Me refuser des trucs.

- Comme quoi, par exemple ?

Il se mit à sourire à pleine dents et, en lui volant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, il l'emporta dans un tourbillon de sentiments magiques, tout en lui murmurant une dernière fois :

- Comme ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, alors, verdict ? Comme je sais que certains d'entre vous ont trouvé le chapitre précédent trop court, celui-là est un peu plus long. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu. Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai un chapitre à écrire. A tout bientôt !<strong>

**P.S. J'ai décidé de me lancer dans une vraie histoire ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, ou si vous avez des idées. allez, _Arriverderci _**


End file.
